Unknown Answers
by xxonxthexedgexx
Summary: Renesmee is now 10 years old. Jacob is still only her best friend. Will things change since they recently moved to a new town? What changes will come with meeting a special family? How will all the Cullens handle the new family?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- First Day

First day of school always sucks. Coming from a teacher, that's a lot. Especial since this generation has came up with some fucked up names for they offspring…I mean children.

"Hello class…my name is Mr. Wolfe and this is A.P Chemistry." As I stated this obvious fact and writing my name on the board, which I never understand why I do it but I do. I turn to my first hour class. "Now this is the time to run if this isn't your First hour class…" only one student ducked out the back door.

"Alright I'll start with roll call…" Before I could even start, a scent engulfed my nose. Fuck…looking around the room I noticed I only have 11 students. There were 8 that were looking at me with really intense looks. Ha…

"Black, Jacob?"

"Here." He was in the group of the students glaring at me but there's no way he was a vampire…but there was something vaguely familiar about him.

"Cullen, Alice?" I asked.

"Here." She's one…

"Cullen, Edward?"

"Present" Also one…

"…Cullen, Emmett?" It's the whole fucking coven…

"Yo!" I can see now he's going to be a hardass…Edward snickered at that point. Looking at him I realized he most be a mind reader. He cocked his head to the side with a smirk and nodded once.

"Hale, Bella?"

"Present." Another…she seemed to be not breathing…

" Hale, Jasper?"

"Here." He seemed a little uptight and ready to attack. _Calm him before he make a very big mistake Edward._ I saw Edward speak but even with my hearing I couldn't hear but it seemed like Mr. Hale calmed a bit.

"Hale, Renesmee?"

"Present…but I would like to be called Ren if you don't mind." She flashed me a shy but very confident smile.

"Not a problem Ren. Thank you. Hale, Rosalie?"

"Here." She was the last of them…I was shocked for a second to realize I have 7 vampires in my first hour. This year is going to suck.

"McCann, Liam?"

"Here." The poor fellow looked like he was going to pass out, humans tend to fear vampires even if they don't know it.

"Pachowski, Roberta?" Ha..

"Bobbi please….oh…here." She blushed and looked down at her desk.

"Ok, and Smith, Xavier?"

"Here."

"Alright, we got that out of the way. Since today is a half day and you only have each class for 30 minutes I won't bore you. You may talk to each other freely. But I do have homework for you." The 3 normal students groaned while the 8 _others_ started intensely at me. I stood to pass out the packets, walking up the two rows that have three Lab tables in each, that sat two students along each. As I passed the first table, which sat Jacob and Ren I got the scent of something I never thought I would cross. At that moment Jacob straighten his back and began to shake and stared at me with darken eyes. A low hiss was heard from the next table.

"…This packets will show me if you truly are cut out for _**my **_A.P Chem. class. Finish these today and return them tomorrow morning before you are seated. If I have to ask for it back you will be pulled from this class."

As I was speaking and passing them out I realized the hiss came from Edward whom sat with Bella. Jacob seemed to stop shaking but his eyes never left my body. I could feel him boring hole there my skull…or at least trying. I also saw that Jasper and Alice sat together holding hands and Rosalie and Emmett sat side by side. Most be mates. Mates in a coven this big acting as siblings. Funny to say the least. I couldn't figure out Ren and Jacob though. Now sitting back at my desk I look around. Bobbie, Liam and Xavier are starting their packets, suck ups. The _others _are whispering to one another, not loud enough for the other students to hear but I could.

"_Jake you need to phase as soon as possible and let Sam know."_

"_Yeah I fucking know Edward…what the fuck is going on?"_

"_Jake I'm sorry…when I saw us all disappearing during First Hour I thought it was because of you…sorry."_

"_Don't worry Alice, once school is over we will discuss this with Carlisle. I have already sent him a text before class. I sensed another vampire in school…I didn't sense him though."_

"_Grrreaaatt…we have to deal with other vampire students along with a teach that's a werewolf? Why didn't you tell us sooner, Eddie?"_

"_Emmett…hush and try to act normal…Liam looks pretty sick." _With that the group let out a snicker of sorts.

I was in pure shock. First Edward "sensed" another vampire which I know who he was talking about. But also there's more of them not present. But I have never seen a coven this big, with the same golden eyes I know…with a werewolf as a pet.

Edward began laughing rather loud and I cock my head. I wonder if that's going to offend Jacob. He doesn't seem to be in control of his body. I wonder how young he is. I don't want to have to explain why a new student is miss on the first day.

"_What's so funny?"_

"_He…_**laughing**_…he was just thinking he's never seen a coven this big acting like students with our golden eyes…and…_**laughing**_…with a pet wolf…"_ Damn he told him…Jacob slowly turned to me and glared. I felt a wave of obedience. Like I should bow to him or something. Like he was trying to control me or convince me he was my Alpha. Because of this I had to smirk. No, I am the Alpha here.

"The bell is going to ring in a minute. Bobbi, Liam and Xavier you may leave. The rest please stay." I had to get to the bottom of this now. The three students didn't hesitate as they basically ran from the room. I stood and shut the door. And turned to the remaining students.

"Who has Mrs. Wolfe for any History or Math classes?" They looked at me and all raised there hands slightly with a confusing look.

"Alright…well…she's my wife and the _other that Edward had sensed earlier. Though she's not a full vampire…" Before I could continue they all looked at Ren. At the moments I realized I heard three heartbeats. Mine and Jacobs loud and fast and another that was faint and faster yet._

"_Mr. Wolfe we realize this is a big surprise and also that this is no place to discuss this. Our father and mother would like to have you and…well…who ever else over tonight…." Edward was trying to be very formal but I could detect nervousness in his voice. "You can get our address from out school records and come over around 4." After he spoke the bell rang and they left. Jacob hesitated at the door giving me a look that could kill if I wasn't immortal._

"_Respect your teachers and your Elders, pup." I all but growled at him and he nodded then left._

_It was only First Hour and my day is starting off like hell. I have to find Gabby. _

_I started to leave when I saw Gabby and Ren picking up papers from the hallway floor outside my room._

"_I'm sorry honey, I'm such a klutz…" My beautiful Gabby was never a klutz but I know she was coming to see me since she didn't have a First hour but helped in the office instead. She most have sensed them as they left and dazed off._

"_It's ok ma'am. It was my fault, I wasn't watching were I was going…I have to go…." With that Ren ran off after Jacob and the others. Gabby looked up at me. And followed me in my class room._

"_What the hell was that Derek?" She asked me with wide eyes._

"_Yeah I know…tell me about it…"_

"_At least they have golden eyes…but…I don't know how I feel…and the…the…wolf.." Gabby seemed like she was going to have a panic attack so I warp my arms around her to calm her down._

"_I know…we are going to their house tonight to figure this out. I think Jacob and Ren…the wolf and the girl you spoke to, are like us." With that she smiled as did I. "But for now we have to finish our day."_

"_Are we bring Dom and Rory over there tonight?" She asked…I had totally forgotten about them._

"_Yes…don't want anymore surprises." We hugged and then she left. I didn't have a second hour so I sat at my desk to think. She left for her class, I believed she was teaching Trig this hour._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Mrs. Wolfe.

As I left my husbands class room to mine, which was only two doors down. I replayed the last events. I ran in to a coven of vampires. But they had the same golden eyes as me. Which means they didn't hurt humans. But I couldn't let go of the fact there was another werewolf. I mean…I knew Derek wasn't the only one but we never thought we'd be this close to another. We both have so many questions, I just hope this young boy could help us.

"Good Morning class, My name is Mrs. Wolfe. This is Trig second hour. If it's not your class please step up and I'll help you find the right class." The school always messes up on the class number and for the first few days we have students that aren't suppose to be in the classes. I lucked out and had none.

"Alright, I'm going to pass a piece of paper around the room. Please sign your name as shown in your records and feel free to put, if needed, the name you wish to be called." As I gave the paper to the young man in the first row I realized he was one of the man in the coven I walked by in the hall way. Glancing around I show her. As Derek told me her name was Ren. She was staring at me with a smile she tried to keep at bay. I also saw the wolf...Jacob I think Derek said. He too was looking at me. I trued around and approached my desk. I sat on it facing the class.

"I like to start off with introduction. Like I stated I'm Mrs. Wolfe, my first name is Gabby. Feel free to call me Mrs. Wolfe or Gabby. I'm 25 years old and this is my second year working at this school. I teach a few different Math and History classes. My husband is also a teacher here, some of you may have already met him and some might later during the day. First hour I am in the Main Office, so if you need help with anything or need to talk I'm a counselor." Since Middle Belt High School only have 150 students it didn't take long to get the list back. I only have 10 student this hour.

"Alright, let's start. Jasper Hale. You can sit, but please speak loud enough so all can hear and tell us about yourself." Like the fact you're a vamp…

"hmm…well my names Jasper…I'm 17 and a senior. My family just moved here from Washington over the summer. I have two brothers and 4 sisters, we'll all adopted." I noticed he spoke rather fast, trying not to breathe.

"Thank you Jasper. Ana Hickson."

"I'm also a senior and I have lived here all my life. I am the head cheerleader and the team caption of the dance crew." I really hate girls like her, after she stated her um accomplishments she looked at the boy next to her hoping he would go crazy of the fact she a cheerleader. But he was one of them and never even glance up from his notebook.

"Ok…Blaze Morris."

"Ya…I'm a sophomore. And I like to skateboard. That's about it."

"Edward Cullen?"

"I'm a sophomore as well. And I'm one of Jaspers adopted brothers. So my stories the same as his."

"Ren Hale? I'm guessing it's the same huh?" I couldn't help but smile. I can't wait to get the really story. Her and Edward could be twins.

"Yes Mrs. Wolfe. I'm one of the sisters. I was adopted 5 years ago. I'm a junior and want to pursue a Medical career after college." Wow…she had her head on straight.

"That's very good to hear. Alice Cullen?" This was getting a little repetitive.

"Well…it's about the same I guess. I'm another sister obvious. I love fashion and interior design. That's about it." She got a very dazed look on her face, the same look Rory often got. I wonder if she sees visions. Just then I felt waves a relaxation come over me. But not on purpose. I realized Jasper was looking at Alice intensely. He…he was like me. _This is to unreal._ Edwards head shot up as he looked around then settled his stare at me. Did he hear me? A nod of his head told me yes. _This is unbelievable now._

"_Ok...next is…" Looking down to my sheet. "Jake Black"_

"_I'm a sophomore, I live with the Cullen's and Hales but I'm not adopted. Their parents are family friends that took me under their wing after my parents death over the summer…"_

"_I'm sorry to hear that Jake, if you need to talk about it please come down to the Office, anytime." He cocked his head and gave me a sly smile. Aw yes…cover story._

"_Bella Hale. Can you add anything to your brothers and sisters intros?"_

"_Not really…I'm a junior and I'm not sure what I want to do with the rest of my life…I'm thinking I might want to write stories or maybe screenplays." She shrugged her shoulder and fidgeted. The movements were so forced, she's still young._

"_We have a great writing lab here. You should check it out. Emmett Cullen."_

"_Yo…I like long walks on the beach, candle light dinners and...ouch…" I saw that the girl beside him kicked him. "Sorry…I like to play video games and wrestle with my brothers."_

"_Rosalie Hale?"_

"_Everything's been said. But I have a fine taste in cars and I like to work and rebuild them."_

"_Hmm...interesting. We have a auto shop that often builds cars for the needy in the community. It's a great way to give back. Well that's all I have for today. The bell will ring in a few minutes. Does anyone have questions for me?" Jacob raised his hand with a cocky smile…Edward has the same one._

" _Yes Jake?"_

"_Not to be mean…but you are kinda young…how'd you end up a teacher of um tougher classes?" Cocky to say the least…_

"_Well, I was home schooled all my life. I graduated high school when I have only 15. From there I took different online college classes and went to college as well. I love to learn so I learn fast. I kinda prove the point that if you want something bad enough…your get it." _

_He seemed like he had more question but I was saved by the bell._

"_Have a good day, be prepared to learn tomorrow." I watched them all leave. Jasper and Alice, Bella and Edward and even Emmett and Rosalie all holding hands. Jake swinging his arm around Ren's shoulder. _

_Tonight is going to be interesting to say the least. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- First Day *Ren's and Edwards POV*

Ren's POV

As I drive with my parents to my new school I can't help but to feel overwhelmed. I mean just a month ago I was comfy cozy in the life I have lived for 10 years. My family lived in Forks, a little longer then they would have, if I wasn't born. But my parents, Edward and Bella, couldn't really bring themselves to make me leave my Grandpas, Billy and Charlie. But once, when Alice and Jasper were hunting, they came face to face with Mike Newton. He didn't really see them since they ran off before he could realize who their were but it was to close. They all decided to leave. I was heartbroken at first. I was leaving the few humans I loved, I may never see them again…

"Renny…please don't think that. Charlie will come to visit and you can always go to La Push with Jacob." My father told me while looking in the rear view mirror. Just another awkward moment brought on by having a mind reader as a father.

"Thanks dad…stay out…" I hated when he did that.

"Come on Ren...try not to worry." My Jacob told me as he grabbed my hand in his.

I say **my Jacob** because that's what he is. Mine. He imprinted on me when I was born. But it's odd…we know we are soul mates, destined to be together forever…but it's not like that. He's my best friends. Nothing romantic. We often talk about it. Neither of us feel that way. I may only be 10 years only but I stopped grow at 6. For the past 4 years we've been waiting for our relationship to change. My parents don't really mind that it's not changing except now their also wondering why. I look like I'm 18. They, a long with my whole family, figured when I stopped ageing that Jacob would view me differently and I to him. But negative.

So now we live in some small town that's covered in trees. A most with a family of vegetarian vampires. Going to a school that has just over 150 students. Yeah…we're not going to stick out.

"Do you have your class schedule Ren?" My mom asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Got it memorized."

"Oh…well since we have all the classes together we'll help you find the rooms."

"Yeah about that…don't' you think it's gonna draw attention to us. Since you know…we are siblings and have EVERY class together. I mean…who does that?" I was a little irked when I found out last night that not only am I in every class with my parents. But also my two uncles and my 2 aunts. I didn't mind that Jacob was in all my classes. He could keep me in check with just a look and a smile.

"We registered to late. A lot of the classes were filled so most of our classes are advance ones anyways. So there's only a few teachers that taught them. It's the luck of the draw." My father was once again looking in the rear view mirror instead of the road.

As we pulled into Middle Belt High School, I noticed not a lot of the students drove. But there was a long line of bikes and I could see a lot of boys with skateboards. I guess that's normal. I mean the school was right in the middle of town, which the town it's self was only a few miles wide. I hope this year goes by fast.

As my parents, Jacob and I get out of the car, my uncle Emmett pulls beside us in his truck. Him and Auntie Rose along with Jazzy and Ali paled out. Each couple pairing off instantly. This is going to suck…

"Jazzy stop trying to calm me…or I'll bite you…" I growled at my uncle. I hate when he does that shit…it just pisses me off more.

"Jeez Renny…I was just trying to help. We don't care what the humans think…we just have to stick to our story and laugh at the rumors. You'll see…I promise it'll be ok." He gave me is award winning smirk. It's true, Ali once made him an award. I tried to get the feeling of embarrassment to stop because I knew how much emotions effected Jazzy. This is my family…nothing will change them. Jacob swung his arm around my shoulders and turned me towards the school.

"Come on sweetie…let's get this party going." He chuckled. He was so happy to start over, it was sickening. Before we left La Push Jacob had to give up his pack. Yeah…he's an Alpha werewolf shape shifter. The only members that he kept were Leah and Seth. They moved with us but aren't going to school. They both already graduated and look old enough to be out of college by now. So they were out looking for jobs and what not.

As we all walk into our new prison…I mean high school I get the sense from my dad that something's off.

Edward-POV

The moment we walked in I got a scent of another vampire. This is just great. I have to deal with the thoughts of hillbillies lusting after my family along with a possible threat. I decide not to mention it since no one else had sensed the _other._

We all walked to our lockers and then to our first period. Advanced Chemistry. Once we walked it, Jacob tensed.

_Um Edward…this room smells like…well…dog…_

I had to laugh. "I know Jacob…" The others look over at us. They hate when someone has a thought convocations with me. But just then they get it too..

"Ewe…wet dog. Is Leah here?" Asked Rosalie.

"No…I don't know the scent…" Said Jacob…he's started to shake but soon after Jasper overwhelms him with relaxation.

"Let's just sit down…" I suggested…even though I'm now really worried. I'll just send Carlisle a text to let him know…just incase this turns out bad. Jacob, Leah and Seth have become use to our smell and because o Jacobs imprinting on Ren, they can't hurt us. But other shape shifting wolfs may feel the need to.

Just then the teacher walks in. He is taller then Jacob, but has the same russet skin and black hair. His back is to us as he speaks and writes on the board.

"Hello class…my name is Mr. Wolfe and this is A.P Chemistry. Now this is the time to run if this isn't your First hour class…" Just then a skinny boy with glasses mumbles and slips out the door. Wolfe…how fitting.

"Alright I'll start with roll call…" He turns to us and we all can see the heisted glance he shoots us.

_Fuck… I only have 11 students. There were 8 that were looking at me with really intense looks. Ha…_

I couldn't help but relax and smirk at his thoughts. Once I relaxes Jasper felt it and soon everyone relaxed a little bit…

"Black, Jacob?"

"Here." Jacob all but growled.

_He was in the group of the students glaring at me but there's no way he was a vampire…but there was something vaguely familiar about him._

"Cullen, Alice?"

"Here." _She's one…_

"Cullen, Edward?"

"Present" _Also one…_

"…Cullen, Emmett?" _It's the whole fucking coven…_once again I had to smirk.

"Yo!" _I can see now he's going to be a hardass_…I could stop myself from snickering at that point.

_He's a mind reader…_ I tilted my head slightly, how did he pick that up so quickly. But I decided to give him a nod.

"Hale, Bella?"

"Present." _Another…she seemed to be not breathing…_

" Hale, Jasper?"

"Here." Mr. Wolfe sensed Jasper tensing up thinking he's gonna attack but honestly it was from the chick that's sitting next to him that's fantasying about Emmett and making her pulse race.

_Calm him before he make a very big mistake Edward_

"Jasper…he knows your tense calm down…" I barely breathed out knowing Jasper will hear and he relaxes a tiny bit.

"Hale, Renesmee?"

"Present…but I would like to be called Ren if you don't mind." That's my little girl…already dazzling the teacher.

"Not a problem Ren. Thank you. Hale, Rosalie?"

"Here." _I'm shocked for a second to realize I have 7 vampires in my first hour. This year is going to suck._

"McCann, Liam?"

"Here." _The poor fellow looked like he was going to pass out. _Couldn't agree with Wolfe more, Emmett wasn't helping since his hand was clenching and unclench in Liam's sight.

"Pachowski, Roberta?"

"Bobbi please….oh…here." She blushed and looked down at her desk. Causing Jasper to groan loud enough for only us to hear. Alice grips his hand to help him down from the dark ledge he's heading.

"Ok, and Smith, Xavier?"

"Here."

"Alright, we got that out of the way. Since today is a half day and you only have each class for 30 minutes I won't bore you. You may talk to each other freely. But I do have homework for you." He starts to approach Jacob and his thoughts go crazy.

_Edward I don't know what it is about this guy but I'm having a hard time…_I hiss knowing Jacob understand I will take him out before he has a chance to phase and ruin this for the family.

"…This packets will show me if you truly are cut out for _**my **_A.P Chem. class. Finish these today and return them tomorrow morning before you are seated. If I have to ask for it back you will be pulled from this class."

_Most be mates. Mates in a coven this big acting as siblings. Funny to say the least. I couldn't figure out Ren and Jacob though. Bobbie, Liam and Xavier are starting their packets, suck ups. _

"Jake you need to phase as soon as possible and let Sam know." I state the obvious but everyone is looking at me for the answers.

"Yeah I fucking know Edward…what the fuck is going on?" Jacob is having a had time controlling his angry and I'm not sure why. He was always the best and was the fastest out of the pack to learn how to control all of it.

"Jake I'm sorry…when I saw us all disappearing during First Hour I thought it was because of you…sorry." Alice is starting to feel bad about not seeing this…but she can't see shape shifters so it's understandable.

"Don't worry Alice, once school is over we will discuss this is Carlisle. I have already sent him a text before class. I sensed another vampire in school…I didn't sense him though." I have to step up and figure this out.

"Grrreaaatt…we have to deal with other vampire students along with a teach that's a werewolf? Why didn't you tell us sooner, Eddie?" Emmett is such a douchbag at times…

"Emmett…hush and try to act normal…Liam looks pretty sick." We all turn to Liam and see he's about to run from the room or pee his pants. We all start to giggle and snicker.

_I know the vampire he's talking about. I've never seen a coven this big or with eyes the same as hers…and they even have a pet wolf._

Pet wolf? I could not control my laughter. Jacob is really going to kill him now.

"What's so funny?" Bella is looking at me with a smile…I know she loves it when I laugh.

"He…" I couldn't even stop laughing to tell them "…he was just thinking he's never seen a coven this big acting like students with our golden eyes…and…with a pet wolf…"

_Damn he told him…_

Jacob slowly turned to him and growled and then continued to glare.

_**No, I am the Alpha here. **_I had to pause…was Jacob trying to command him? When I saw the look in his eyes I knew Jacob went in to Alpha mode and when that happens no wolf can say no. Hell, Seth and Leah probably even stopped what they were doing.

"The bell is going to ring in a minute. Bobbi, Liam and Xavier you may leave. The rest please stay." He stood from behind his desk and walked to the door once it was closed he turned back to us.

"Jasper…what are you getting?" I asked loud enough of only us to here…

"Confusion, excitement, authority, guardianship…" he probably could have name a few more but Wolfe started to stare amongst us and began to talk.

"Who has Mrs. Wolfe for any History or Math classes?" We were all a little confused…I remembered just now that I had three Wolfe's' listed as teachers. Obvious this one for Chem. and then Math and History was obvious her. Since we all had the same schedule we all slightly raised our hand…unsure of what's to come from this answer.

"Alright…well…she's my wife and the _other_ that Edward had sensed earlier. Though she's not a full vampire…" What. The. Hell. We all glance at Ren. This isn't good…a half vampire married a shape shifter.

_What. The. HELL. I'm not the only fucked up wolf…thank you…someone that might be able to help…_Jacob began to relax knowing that this wolf more then likely won't be a problem since he too knows what's it like.

"Mr. Wolfe we realize this is a big surprise and also that this is no place to discuss this. Our father and mother would like to have you and…well…who ever else over tonight. You can get our address from out school records and come over around 6." Right then the bell rang and we all left at a semi normal pace.

_I don't care if he's older than me…if he's a shape shifter then I'm his Alpha…_

"Respect your teachers and your Elders, pup." I couldn't help but smile…Jacob tried to get him to acknowledge the fact that Jacob was the Alpha but it seemed like Wolfe wasn't having any of it.

_It was only First Hour and my day is starting off like hell. I have to find Gabby. _

Gabby most be his mate. Just then Ren tripped into a teacher…which from the smell and the eyes I can only assume was Gabby. We all back away a few…her smell was…was very mixed. She smelt of sandalwood and cherries but had a stronger hint of just cut grass. I realized that most be from Wolfe. But even after Ren hugged or cuddled up with Jacob she never gave off this strong of his scent. I didn't understand.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm such a klutz…" Gabby tried to help Ren pick up the papers the had fallen but she couldn't stop looking at Ren.

_There's a coven here…and she's like me…and that boy is a wolf…what the hell is going on…_

"It's ok ma'am. It was my fault, I wasn't watching were I was going…I have to go…." Ren ran to Jacob. She's confused.

"Ren…just breathe. It's going to be ok." She may be grown but she's forever my little girl.

"I know da…Edward…it's just…her smell…I don't know…" _Why did she smell so strong of him?_

"_I don't know…there's a lot we don't know. Now lets get to our next class. Which happens to be hers." With that we all walk a few doors down. This is turning out to be the longest half day in history._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Meeting

Dereks POV

After the final bell Gabby came strolling into my class room. With a heavy sigh she leads into me and I wrap my arms around her, just breathing in her scent causing me to calm and her to sigh again.

"Long day Mrs. Wolfe?" I chuckled.

"Easy for you to say…I have them for two hours straight. All of them. How did that happened?"

"I asked Jason and he said due to them moving late and because of them being above average intelligence, it just happened that way." I kiss her forehead and pulled away slightly.

"Why don't you pick up Dom and Rory. I'm gonna phase and take a run. I wonder if I can hear him…" I said to my wife but also to myself…

"Don't you think you would have heard him already?"

"Maybe…but I don't know…it might happened now since we meant…"

"Do you think he'll…" I kiss her lips before she can finish her question. I already know what's she's going to ask. Does he know my father.

"I don't know…but I guess we'll find out tonight. Now go before the kids give Ms. Samantha a heart attack." She smiles and kisses me back then leaves to pick up our two children.

I grab my bag and walk with her to our car. I put my bag in then start to walk to the woods. Out of the corner of my eye I see them getting in to their cars. Edward, Bella and Ren in a silver Volvo. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice in a big jeep. I notice Jacobs eyes on me. He ducks he head in the Volvo and then shuts the door and walks towards the woods also. Edward steps out of the car and I can hear me.

"_Jacob, behave yourself. Remember what Carlisle said and remember what __**I **__said…I can and __**will**__ force you to leave her."_ Jacob seemed to stop for a moment and nodded then continued to walk.

Once I was hidden within the trees I began to strip. Over the years I realized to only were the whats necessary. A shirt and pant. No boxers or socks. Once I'm naked I tie my clothes to my ankle with a thin leather cord. I also learnt early on that running and hunting with clothes is just to hard. Once I phase I can feel the wind shift. I then knew Jacob to had phases. But all I hear is silence.

I put my muzzle to the wind and smelt…he was coming towards me. Slow and calming. He didn't do this to fight, he must have been curious also. A moment later, a russet wolf steps out in front of me. He is big. As we stare at each other, sizing each other up. He is slightly taller than me but honestly not as bulky.

_Can you hear me?_ That startled me and I crouch and then straighten right back out.

_Sorry Jacob…I didn't think I would since I haven't since your family moved here._

_Well I can tell you that only true pack members can hear each others thoughts during the time their in wolf form. But Alphas have the power to talk to other Alphas when they need to only._

_Huh, that's good to know. _

_Yeah…_

_So…where are you from?_ He was relaxed but his eyes never leaving me. He also didn't seat. Must be because of the Alpha in him.

_La Push…it's a reservation in Washington._

_Oh…_

_You?_

_I lived in New York until I was about 16. Then I started to change. My mother was sick at the time and told me to leave and find my father or anyone else that could help…_

_Did you?_ Once he asked me this I felt the Alpha command in his words. Almost brought me to my knees.

_I didn't really understand what she meant. I thought I was a monster. I kind of just ran for a few weeks until I figured out how to control the changing. Plus I wasn't even sure where to start…_

_Did your mother give you a name? _The Alpha command was full force he knew it to. But I don't think he meant it. I think there's more to it.

_**Why?**_ I inserted my own Alpha command with that question. I noticed it didn't effect him at all.

_Honestly…the pack in La Push has reached a huge number. All but one is understandable. We have kinda always wondered…who his father was…_

_Is your father one on the list?_

_Yes…_

_Did you ask him?_

_No…_

_Why?_

_Because it didn't matter…to me…but the two others would probably like to know if they have another half brother running around._

_I understand…I heard Edward speak about a Sam…_

_Yes Sam is the Alpha back in La Push. I'm Alpha by blood but he's because of age. I chose to move with the Cullens and leave most of the pack behind. I have two members with me here. Leah and Seth. When I phased I told Sam about you. He and a few others are on their way. Quil and Embry._

_I understand. We should get going. I need to see my Gabby and my two kids._

_WHAT? You have kids?_

_Yes…Dominic and Aurora._

_There's a lot of question I have. And I know most are the same as the families. But I have to know why are you with Gabby?_

_Why are you so close to a huge coven? Something's I can't even explain. One day when I was hunting I literally ran into her. And I couldn't move…it was love at first sight or something._

_You imprinted on her…_

_What? _Imprinted? That just sounded wrong…and very animalistic.

_Sam and myself will explain all the Legends of our tribe but imprinting is when you find your mate, other half, soul mate…whatever you want to call it. It's like cords are forever binding you two together. I had imprinted on Ren a few minutes after she was bored. _

_Wow…that's a little sick…_I mean who loves a baby like you would love your wife?

_It's not like your relationship with Gabby. Ren's my best friends. Nothing more…even though I thought there would be but we just thought it was because of our genetics that I would just be here protector and nothing more._

_How old is she in human years? I met Gabby when she was around 11 years._

_She's 10._

_Ah…well lets get going and once we are at the house I can explain a few things to you, to all of the family._

With that we both took off. We ran together for a few minutes until he veered to the right and I to the left. Once I was getting close to my home I changed back to human and run into my house.

"DADDY DADDY" My little girl Aurora ran up to, faster then a human, and held me in a tight hug.

"Hey baby girl…did you miss me?" I hugged her back and then ran my hands through her curly black hair.

"Yes…Dom has been mean to me all day. He keeps changing my emotions. Like when I was eating the last cookie and I didn't want to share he made me sick to my stomach. Then when I was painting he made me mad and I messed it up…" I was trying not to laugh, especially since she was pouting and tears were beginning to brim.

"Aw honey, I'll yell at him. I'm sorry he did that. Did mommy tell you about tonight?"

"YES...I'm so excited. When can we leave?"

"In just a few." With that she kisses my cheek and ran off. She always loved meeting new people.

Rory was only 3 years old. She looked about 5 years though. Form what Gabby has told me her growth was faster then our kids. Dom was my little man. He was the spitting image of me. Rory was a lot like her mother. Curly hair and bight blue eyes. Gabby's mother had blue eyes. Dominic was 5 and looked about 10. Recently he has been growing more and more, we're not sure if it's due to him being part shape shifter or what. We really have no idea what the years will bring. After Dom was bored we talked about how much of a human he may be. Would he be mortal? Would he change like me? We decided to just live for the moments we had, and figure out the rest while we go. Few answers we got already.

Dom and Rory can both change already. Dom first changed when he was about 3 months old. Me and Gabby were…spending a few adult moments together and Dom woke up hungry. Now we weren't ignoring out child but he could wait a few more minutes. Well he wasn't having that and as he cried harder he phased. Me and Gabby both jumped from the bed to his crib once we heard him stop crying but heard a barking noise of sorts. Where Dom was laying was replaced with the cutest puppy. I couldn't stop laughing and Gabby intently started to cry. I knew from experience that once he was calmed he would change. So I picked him up and petted him and got him a bottle. Once he started to drink he phased back to human. Rory's first time was when she was about 3 months too. Dom was teasing her with a toy and she was getting upset and then POOF…she ran after him trying to bite his ankles until Gabby scoped her up and rocked her to sleep, once she was sleeping she phased.

"Gabby, Dom and Rory let's go." Rory and Dom came running now the stairs throwing there backpacks at me as they both jumped from the last step and phased. They loved to run in wolf form. Gabby appeared as I opened the door for the two very excited bouncing pups. I phased once I was out the door and Gabby jumped on my back. With Dom on my left and Rory on my right we ran to the Cullens for a very interesting night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Animalist growls

Jacob's POV

As I ran home I couldn't help but to think about them having kids. Ren and I having kids…I had never even thought that was an option. Since Ren's sixth birthday she was been frozen in the body of a 18 year old. Since vampires can't have baby's I figured Halflings were the same. Right before I came to the opening to our house I phased. Knowing that Edward could hear my thoughts loud and clear now I should have stopped thinking about mine and Ren's kids one day…but I couldn't.

As I walked throw the door, the whole family was looking at Edward as I then heard the animalistic growl and felt his stare.

_Sorry…they have kids…I can't help myself but to wonder…_

"I understand Jacob, just try." His tone wasn't soft but wasn't threaten.

"What's going on?" Ren asked as she stood from the couch and came over to me hugging my waist.

"Don't worry, the meeting with Wolfe in the woods went fine. We can communicate like Sam and I. Also, Sam, Embry and Quil will be here in a few hours."

"What happened?" Bella was scared when I told them in the car that I wanted run home from school and to see if I could talk to Wolfe.

"Well, he didn't really give me any answers, said he wanted to talk to us as a family. He and Gabby should be here soon. They are bring…bring their kids." Every set of eyes were on me. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the white love seat, now not breathing. Jasper was sitting on the stairs with Alice on the step down between his legs, both had a dazed look. I knew Alice was trying to see the future and Jasper was trying to keep the emotion in check. Emmett, Rose and Bella sat on the white couch. Emmett had a small smile on his face, Rose was trying not to smile and Bella looked very concerned. Edward stood closest to the foray staring at the back of Rens head, more then liking reading her thoughts. Ren was still hugged to my waist and she slowly look up at me.

"They…have kids?"

"Yeah, he didn't really say a lot. But…" I stopped talking and opened the door I was still standing by. The whole family appeared next to me. Just then they walked out of the woods. A black wolf with russet brown strips knelt down so that Gabby could hop of. Then we all gasped. Two smaller wolfs came running from the woods. One was complete black with just blonde paws and a blonde nose. The other a little bigger was identical to the largest wolf. The two smaller wolfs seem to be playing, running after each other and then tackling each other and then running away. The largest wolf let out a bark and the two stopped and ran back to the woods. Gabby handed the wolf two bags and then he to left. Gabby turned to us and started to walk.

"Hello again." She stated as she glances around at us. "Hello, I'm Gabby Wolfe." She stated to Esme and Carlisle and held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, please come in." Esme graphed her hand and moved aside.

"Yes please do, I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. As I learnt you already know my children. Please come in and make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you." She walked in and glanced around the living room. Now everyone was back to there spots. Instead of standing by the door me and Ren took the seats on the love seat and Edward now joined Bella on the couch.

Gabby sat down on the loveseat that sat directly across from Ren and I. Just then a boy and girl ran into the living, the girl had jump on the boys back bring him to the floor.

"Say your sorry Dom…" The boy shook with laughter.

"Aurora Marie get off of your brother." Wolfe was standing in the foray with Carlisle and Esme. They seem to be giggling as they watched the children.

"But Dad he…"

"Now." I shot my head up, the tone was a direct Alpha command.

"Sorry.." She stated as he got off, but she slyly kicked his side.

"Enough…Dominic in the corner. Aurora sit beside your mother." He pointed one hand to the corner beside the couch myself and Ren sat upon. Dominic hang his head low and he walked then stood in the corner with his hands folded a crossed his chest.

"I'm sorry, thank you for inviting us into your home. I apologize for the behavior of my children…they tend to have an animal side." A smile played at he lips as he glance around.

"Yeah, well not all dog's can be domesticated…" Rose spoke before she thought. Esme, using her fast pace, appeared in front of Rose.

"That was uncalled for Rosalie Cullen. You and Jake may have a insulting friendship but NOT in front of our guest and diffidently not in front of children. Do you understand?"

"Yes Esme, I'm sorry." Rose stood and walked over to stand in front of the love seat that now, Gabby Aurora and Wolfe sat. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Me and Jake tend to insult each other and I wasn't thinking when I spoke. May I get you something to drink?"

"It's ok, we understand what it's like for you guys to be around wolfs. I would love some water. Rory?" Gabby seemed to as rather at ease.

As I watched Rory smile but she never said anything but suddenly Rose's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"Yeah, we have apple juice…" Rose whispered as Rory smiled bigger and nodded.

"Rory please use your words, I would like some water to if it's not a problem. Dom?" Wolfe was shaking his head.

"Nothing, thank you." The boy shifted his weight from left to right.

Rose glanced at Edward and then she ran to the kitchen.

"I like the piano…" Rory stated as she stood on the couch to glance at Edwards Grande Piano.

"Thank you. My name is Edward and this is my wife Bella." Rory hopped down from the coach and held her hand out.

"I'm Aurora but please call me Rory." As she griped Edwards hand he was startled at first and the a huge smile engulfed his face. I don't think I have ever since him smile that big. But before anyone could say anything we all saw why he was smiling.

At that moment everyone in the room saw memories from Rory's eyes. The day she was bored, the day she first phased, the time that her and Dom went swimming at a white sandy beach, when she first started to ride a bike and then when the training wheels came off. Image after image past throw all of us.

"Rory…please try to use your words tonight." Wolfe seemed tensed and he looked around.

"It's ok…Mr. Wolfe.." Edward was still smiling look at Rory.

"Please call me Derek."

"Yes, Derek…It's ok that she shows us. My daughter, Ren has the same power. But she has to touch a person to do so." With that Derek and Gabby looked at Ren then back to Edward and Bella.

"I think we should have a introduction that's not our cover story." Carlisle started to talk as he and Esme decide to join the family. They sat in the recliner in the right corner of the living room. Rose walked in with two cups of water and an apple juice.

"Dom, please join us on the coach." With that Dom walked from the corner with his head still hanging low. Once he was in front of his family he looked up.

"I'm sorry for misbehaving mom and dad. And I'm sorry Rory for teasing you." He than looked back down and sat on the floor between Derek's legs, staring at the carpeting.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. I turned Edward back in 1901 when he was about to die of the Spanish Flu. About twenty years later I had found Esme almost dead after falling from a cliff. I changed her then. Rosalie and Emmett came a little later. I found Rose in 1933 in very bad condition and then Rosalie found Emmett two years later being attacked by a bear. Bella and Ren joined our family a little over ten years ago."

"Wow…all of you were changed right before death?" Gabby asked looking around.

"Yes, Carlisle would never take a humans life away if there was any other chance. But at the same time he can't sit by and watch death take over." Jasper stated from the stairs, slightly tensed I might add.

"Me and Jasper joined the family in the 50's. I don't remember my human life at all and nothing about how I changed. I just saw vision of Jasper so I waited till he found me and then we decided to live the Cullen's' lifestyle and join the family."

"I'm guess the lifestyle is non human?" Gabby asked look around before settling on Emmet.

"Yes, it's hard but we stick to animals only. Since your eyes are golden, I'm guessing it's the same for you?" Emmett was trying to be 'grown up' but I knew he wanted to make a few jokes to lessen the tension in the room.

"Yeah, it was hard but I couldn't bring myself to harm humans. Not sure if it's because I'm half human but I would be in bad shape after I feed…" Gabby's eyes glazed over for a moment then she smiled as Derek.

"What's your story?" Derek asked as he looked at me.

"Well, I grew up in Washington like I told you before. I was Bells best friends when she first moved to Forks about 13 years ago. Since the Cullen's' moved to Forks it started a chain reaction. The Quileute tribe told stories of 'Cold Ones' and us being descends of wolfs. Well I never thought they were true but…yeah they are true. Once I came of age I started to phase. Long story short…Bella fell in love with Edward, they got married and she got pregnant on there honeymoon…"

"You were human?" Gabby asked looking at Bella.

"Yes…Edward didn't want to change me without having me experience all things human so to speak…"

"I didn't image Ren was biological your daughter, I thought you may have found her." Gabby looked from Edward to Bella.

"How'd that work out?" Derek asked looking from Bella to Ren.

"It was rough but in the end wroth it…" Edward spoke glancing at Ren.

"I almost killed my mother during the pregnancy and more so during the labor. My father was able to change her in time."

"How about your Family?" Jasper asked from the stairs.

"Well, I'm not to sure about my father. My mother once told me of your tribe Jacob and that I wouldn't find my father there. That he was a traveler of sorts…but that I had a big chance of finding my answers and what not there. I just never got a chance to travel there. I met Gabby one day when I was hunting. At first when I smelt the scent of a vampire I got the instinct to attack but she turn to me and at the moment…"

"It was love at first sight…" Gabby finished his sentence.

"Yeah, I had completely forgot about my own life after that. I no longer cared at least, other then to spend it with Gabby. We have been together for about 7 years now. Dominic is 5 and has a few talents. He has the ability change emotion by touch or just by thinking it. Which is a gift he got from his mother…"

"Jasper can do the same…" Alice spoke.

"Aurora can, as you've seen, speak to anyone with her mind or by touch. She can also read minds."

"My family is also talented. Jasper can effect emotion, Edward is a mind reader as while. Alice can see the future to a degree and Bella is a shield."

"A shield?" Dom asked looking up at Bella?

"Yes, powers that would effect my mind I can shield. I can also shield others."

"That's so cool…with my sister around I can never keep a secret." The smile on Dom's face was up lifting. Derek lightly kicked his leg.

"Don't be getting any ideas son." With that we all laughed.

"So I have to ask, what's your relationship?" Gabby asked looking at myself and Ren.

"Jacob imprinted on me when I was borne. Which I'm guessing is what happened to you also."

"Yes, Jacob sort of explained it to me…"Derek stated hugging Gabby a little tighter. "But are you a couple?" Gabby asked with a slight concern in her voice.

"We are friends, we umm, we haven't felt the need to change our relationship." I answered looking at Derek. _I wonder if he could tell me how to…_ Edward hissed.

"Really? How old are you Ren?" Derek asked. Everyone in the room slightly tensed as wave after wave of relaxation hit. Jasper and Gabby both smiled at each other. They both tried to calm the room.

"Sorry if it's making you all uncomfortable but I, we, can answer the question you have. See Rory has been reading your minds and then telling me of your questions." Gabby stated hugging her daughter close to her.

"Well, we figured by now, Ren and Jacob would have changed their feeling for each other." Edward spoke in a curious but fatherly tone.

"I'm 10 years old…why does that matter? I have been frozen in this body for 4 years." Ren asked as she held my hand tighter.

"Yes, but there is one human trace that happens on normal time…" Gabby trailed off.

"And…that would be….what?" Ren asked.

"You haven't started your monthly cycle have you?" Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme all gasped. All the males, including Derek, groaned.

"**WHAT**?" Ren yelled "Are you joking? I honestly have to deal with that?"

"Unfortunately yes, but good things come of it." Gabby glanced at Derek.

"Unfortunately Jacob, it's not going to be so good for you. Since you live with a coven of vampires your life is going to suck." Derek's shoulders slightly shock with laughter. Edward stood and began to pace.

"If what your thinking is true Derek…" Edward turned towards me "You. Leave. Tonight." His animalist growl was back.

"What? I don't even understand what's going on…""Well to put it mildly, once Ren hit's human puberty your relationship will change. Instantly. When her periods come, which is every few months, to you she'll be in heat." With that everyone gasped. Emmett and Jasper narrowed their eyes at me. Carlisle tensed and studied my face. Edward let out another growl.

_Just fucking wonderful…one second we are going to be watching a movie and the next I'll be trying to pounce on her like a rabbit._

Before Edward could ream me out for that thought, Seth and Lead bounced through the door. They both froze as the glanced around and the I saw them both relax and stare towards the couch. Everyone waited but nothing was said. Then I looked over and realized why.

Seth and Rory.

Leah and Dom.

Sam is going to be pissed when he hear about two more werewolf's imprinting on Halflings.__


End file.
